Mirror, Mirror On The Wall
by Christina B
Summary: When ObiWan hears the story of Snow White, he starts to realize how much he relates to one of the characters. SiriWan RomanceHumor


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or these wonderful characters. I'm just playing George's sandbox for awhile.

AN: This story is my response to the Obi-Wan and the Seven Dwarfs challenge over at the Jedi Council Forums. For this I decided to give Obi-Wan the personality of Bashful. Enjoy!

**Mirror, Mirror On The Wall**

"Once upon a time there lived a lovely Princess named Snow White. Her vain and wicked Stepmother the Queen feared that some day Snow White's beauty would surpass her own…" Creche Master Kalei Cass said clearly for her audience.

Twenty pairs of eyes were watching her eagerly, waiting for the story. Out of all Kalei's various duties, reading to the young initiates was her favorite. As for the children, they also enjoyed this time. It would be one of the few times they could just be a normal kid and not studying to be Jedi.

"Snow White's stepmother was furious at the mirror's response and her jealousy made her lash out. She told her woodcutter to take Snow White out into the woods to pick wildflowers, and then to kill her. The woodcutter was told to bring Snow White's heart in a box---yes, Obi-Wan?" Master Cass looked at the young boy who abruptly raised his hand.

Seven year old Obi-Wan Kenobi suddenly seemed very uncomfortable being the center of attention. His started to blush and just shook his head. "Never mind, Master…Sorry," he managed to say in a very low voice.

Kalei smiled at the shy youngling, before continuing the story.

"The cottage was home to Seven Dwarves. Their names were Doc, Grumpy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful, Happy and Dopey," the Master read.

At this, all of the initiates burst out into uproarious laughter. On second glance she noticed that it wasn't all the initiates who laughed, Obi-Wan once more had his hand in the air.

"Yes," she said looking at him.

"Master, I…um sorry," he said in a rush, his cheeks turning flaming red once more.

"Master," said another initiate. This time it was young Siri Tachi, a five year old initiate. "Will you tell him to stop interrupting?' she asked with her little arms on her hips. She shot a scathing look at Obi-Wan, who hid his crimson face in his hands.

"Patience, Siri, Obi-Wan will speak if he wants to," Kalei said gently before continuing on with the story. There were other times during her storytelling when it looked like Obi-Wan wanted to ask something, but he never spoke up again.

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in the Room of a Thousand Fountains; thinking about the curious story Master Cass told earlier. It was full of many things that didn't quite understand as he always had a very practical mind. _Who in their right mind would name a kid Dopey or Grumpy? And why was the Queen really so obsessed with beauty as to want to kill her stepdaughter out of pure jealousy._

These and many other of the strange nuances of the story baffled him, but every time he tried to ask a question he froze and suddenly couldn't continue. When he was lightsaber training he never had any problems expressing himself, but when he was put on the spot in front of the entire class it made him nervous. Obi-Wan sighed; he knew he had to get over this for his future career as a Jedi.

"Obi-Wan?" asked a familiar girl's voice. Obi-Wan cringed because he knew that it was most definitely Siri Tachi.

Siri's abrasive personality sometimes covered up her true feelings, and Obi-Wan was always a victim to her many biting remarks. He hated to admit it, but he was still embarrassed by her comment during the story.

"Obi-Wan, are you mad at me?" she said as she approached his left side.

He looked up and shook his head. "Not talking to me anymore?" she pressed.

"No, it's ok," Obi-Wan replied quietly. He seriously hoped that she would be on her way soon.

"You know Obi-Wan, there was no need to be embarrassed," she stated gently.

He looked up to meet her inquisitive eyes and saw a trace of compassion there. Not the usual look of frustration that he seemed to receive so often.

"I know, I just… Lost my nerve," he answered, blushing again.

"Obi-Wan! You're doing it again!" Siri exclaimed, annoyed.

In response, the young initiate only turned redder.

"You know what Obi-Wan? You definitely take after that dwarf Bashful," Siri said laughing.

Obi-Wan was shamed to realize how true it actually was. If only he could overcome this fault.

Twenty years later

In one of the many training rooms in the Temple the only illumination was from the blue and purple lightsabers of two young Jedi Knights. They block and parried with efficient grace and any passerby might be drawn in by the intricate beauty of the dance they performed.

The Jedi were matched extremely well and it would certainly be a long time before any winner would be declared in this match. These two had known each other for so long that they could practically read the others mind. They were best friends, yet sometimes it might seem like they would be liable to bite the other's head off. Their names were Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi.

Obi-Wan remembered that day when he was seven. He'd be so shy in those days and extremely unsure of himself and quite apprehensive of everything. Since Siri so bluntly explained his faults to him; he slowly made such a drastic change. He was an incredibly serious individual and rarely wore any emotions outwardly. When he did, Obi-Wan appeared to be confident in his Jedi path; though uncertainty ran deep through his conscious.

The battle ensued, and both Jedi were just beginning to show the strain of the intense fight. Neither were ready to give in yet, as they continued to duke it out. Obi-Wan longed to wipe the sweat out of his eyes, but doing so could give Siri the advantage she needed to win this bout. While Obi-Wan's defensive style of fighting did much to hold her at bay, Siri's quicker, athletic style kept him on his toes.

The end came out of nowhere. Siri abruptly lunged for him, and Obi-Wan went down on his haunches to avoid her. She ended up falling on top of him, putting them both in a very uncomfortable position. Siri's lightsaber came to rest at Obi-Wan's throat, singing some of the hairs in the beard he was growing. He was very thankful that both sabers were on low power.

"You are beaten," Siri said gleefully, turning off her blade. She didn't, however, move from her position on top of Obi-Wan.

"I don't think so," Obi-Wan said nonchalantly.

"Liar," Siri snapped, her blue eyes blazing into his.

"Fine, you got me," he said and then laughed nervously.

Siri had a weird expression on her face, and honestly he wasn't sure what it meant. The without any preamble she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. It was one of the most gratifying five seconds of his life. Obi-Wan thought that this surely had to be some dream. The he remembered that she was still on top of him, and a blush arose on his cheeks.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall," Siri quoted, smiling gently down at him. "You really are the most Bashful one of all."

Suddenly he was very thankful for this fault as he kissed her again.

The End


End file.
